Bloodthirst
by Kuranzyan Blightwalker
Summary: What would happen if Inner Moka had been unable to stop Tsukune from going on a rampage? Would Tsukune be able to regain his senses, with or without his friends, or would he succumb to the bloodlust and die a mindless beast? Currently on hold.
1. A funny word, Pain, thinking about it

Pain.

What is this?

Where am I?

Am I… dead?

It hurts.

It burns.

My skin feels like it is ripped from my body, over and over and over again.

The blood is torturing me, killing me.

I can feel it churning, trying to ease the pain I'm going through, but it's not nearly enough.

It doesn't help.

It burns.

It hurts.

Where am I?

Am I… going to live?

What is going on?

The pain is gone.

It doesn't hurt anymore.

It doesn't burn any longer.

I feel… nothing.

What… is happening… to me?

I don't understand…

The light is coming back to my eyes.

I… never felt so… alive… before.

The world is… pure.

I breathe.

I live.

I see.

And this is where the true hell began.

* * *

Moments earlier:

The existence that was casually referred to as 'Inner Moka' amongst the Newspaper Club members was losing a fight with the Outcast Ayashi. A rogue group of Yokai half-breeds that were the driving force on some nefarious scheme to topple the power hierarchy in the school.

They had found out one of the racial weaknesses of a vampire. They used it against her, to sap her of her strength, and now she knelt before them, unable to retaliate as her opponent calmly observed her with a victorious smirk on his face.

Her eyes briefly glanced towards the prone form of Aono Tsukune. The only ally she had, the only ally she could rely on. But she had already put him through so much. Trying to force her vampiric blood on him one more time would result in his destruction. She didn't want to put him at risk simply to save herself, but she never was one to put the safety of others before her own. It wasn't in her nature to do that.

She hated herself for what she was about to do, but she had no other options left. Biting through her lower lip with a fang she punctured the skin, causing blood to emerge from the minuscule wound. She limped over to the unmoving body of Tsukune, careful not to injure herself further.

Her opponent, Midou, didn't seem to catch on with what she was about to do. It was only when she gently lifted him on her lap that he realized what she was doing, but by then it was already too late. She quickly bared the skin of Tsukune's arm and clamped her mouth down on it, piercing one of his veins with her fangs. She could feel her blood mix with his, triggering the reaction she had often seen in the past.

While all this was happening, she couldn't shake off the instinctive feeling that her actions were going to change things, but to what ends she did not know. It was at this moment that she realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Tsukune had risen to his feet, but he seemed strangely absent… almost like he didn't have the slightest care in the world about anything at all. Having experienced Kurumu's hypnotic abilities firsthand, Inner Moka could not help but wonder at the strange sight in front of her and how it deviated from her Succubus friend's hypnosis victims. Then, as she noticed the intricate tattoo forming, it hit her. She tried to call out, but to no avail.

Midou had been stupid enough to draw Tsukune's attention to himself. It was over before anyone could react. A single blow to the chest smashed the air out of the Outcast Ayashi member's lungs, but it did not stop there. A fine mist of blood spurted from Midou's back, oddly enough. No one had yet to realize that the sheer power of the blow travelled through Midou's chest, rupturing and tearing through flesh and bone alike, finally exiting through his back.

It instantly turned the Outcast Ayashi member's innards to a mushy soup. He died less than a second later; the disbelief and surprise still present on his face. The thing that was Aono Tsukune, yet wasn't him at the same time, absently licked the blood from his fingers. It snarled, unsatisfied with the lack of available blood. Inner Moka felt her knees turn to jelly. She flopped down on the floor, unable to comprehend what had happened. Her temporary inability to form any coherent thought saved her life.


	2. Don't really plan to kick the bucket now

The ghoul seemed to ignore her, obviously having its eyes and mind firmly set upon another target. Midou's corpse. It bent forwards, grabbing the dead body by the throat and holding it up in the air as if to mock it. It lashed out, digging its unoccupied hand deep into Midou's chest, scooping out some of the mushy remnants of organs.

It then did something that would serve to give all those present nightmares for many weeks to come. Bringing its hand to its mouth, it allowed the goo to slide down its throat, enjoying the sensations it offered. It slowly emptied the chest cavity with relish.

Most of the Outcast Ayashi members felt bile rise up in their throats as they witnessed the mutilation and blatant outing of cannibalism. Some managed to divert their attention and retched with impunity, while others couldn't, horrified yet intrigued by the macabre display in front of them. Inner Moka found she couldn't blame any of them.

The ghoul finally seemed to notice that it wasn't alone. A predatory smirk formed on Tsukune's face, a strange expression for the normally mellow and kind boy. It unnerved those that were still able to watch. The ghoul allowed the corpse it was still holding to fall to the ground, before charging forwards, aiming for a new target to sate its bloodlust, only to be impaled in the arm by a sharp shard of stone. Puzzled by the unexpected attack, it stopped as if it had simply been taking a morning run. It studied the injured arm with a balanced mix of boredom, absent-mindedness and genuine interest. It was like it had never seen injuries before. As if it was an entirely new concept to it. And it was, in a way.

It yanked the rock out without any obvious distress. It just stood there, looking at something nonexistent with a slight smirk on Tsukune's face, as if nothing mattered at all. As if there wasn't anything left with value. As if nothing mattered anymore.

Inner Moka couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. Their eyes met, and it was at that fraction of a second, something seemed to sooth the ghoul's lust for blood and carnage. Tsukune's eyes briefly flickered with awareness and something else… but what?

Pity?

Fear?

Despair?

Anguish?

She would never know, because suddenly he jerked his head back, breaking away from her gaze, staggering backwards in what appeared to be a battle of wills, clutching and clawing at his head. Something was definitely going on here, and it wasn't just because Tsukune had just mercilessly killed someone and devoured several organs. Ghouls never regained their human mind, it just wasn't possible. It was an iron law of nature that was all but set in stone, and yet there was a human who proved the contrary, if only for a brief moment.

"Tsukune… just what the hell are you?" She muttered, taken aback by the sudden abnormality. He jerked his head back and let out a low, guttural noise that was something between a growl and a snarl, directed at the heavens. As if it had been an agreement from an higher force, the sprinkler system stopped pouring down water.

As if the ghoul had been waiting for this, he appeared to take this as a cue to make a getaway. He was long gone by the time someone could react to his escape attempt, alternating between shrieks and growls as it leapt away to the horizon.

Nobody moved for a very long time, and when an Outcast Ayashi member finally did so, it was only because his legs couldn't hold his weight any longer. His quivering voice sounded everyone's thoughts at the same time. "What in the nine hells was that all about?" He asked with nobody in particular in mind, allegiances and allies forgotten in the chaos.

At the same time, Tsukune was desperately fighting for his sanity, while the ghoul kept his body running with no particular destination in mind. Little did he know that the more he fought off the invading presence, the further he triggered the transformation into a being that was both extremely powerful and unstable. While the ghoul was just an entity of mindless destruction and carnage, Tsukune's struggles for dominance only served to make it more and more vicious as time passed.


	3. Cruel Intentions, Aono style

Later that day, in the now abandoned warehouse, Midou's mutilated corpse had already begun to slowly decay and rot, having been completely forgotten by both his former allies and his enemies. If anyone had stuck around at the scene, they would have heard a faint cackle of amusement coming from the shadows.

"So, Midou-kun is dead, eh?" The unknown, yet obviously feminine voice said to none in particular, seeing that there was nobody to talk to. Or so it appeared. Another stranger, this one male, made his presence known through speech.

"Yup, he's dead alright. It was a downright disgusting, yet somehow fitting end for someone like him."

"Hmm… I would really like to meet this Aono kid… See what he's made of. See if he can do more…" She said, somehow managing to have arousal colour her voice despite the tiniest hints of fear that she was unable to hide. One look at the disfigured corpse and it was clear what the origin of that fear was.

"Oh? So you wish to continue with the original plan? That's unlike you, Mako."

"Stuff it, Kiria. Besides, Aono has become a liability through his mutation, even more than in the case of him being merely a human. We can't have him running rampant. It's not going to do Anti-Thesis a fat load of good if he's allowed to do God knows what."

"Oi, oi. I'm just saying you shouldn't let this get to your head, that's all. Denying the fact that antagonising Aono will upheaval things only more doesn't do anyone any good. Just consider this, please. In the possibility that your actions draw the attention of Aono towards yourself, or worse, to Anti-Thesis, you do understand that you'll be damned from the start."

"I… get the point of what you're trying to say… that it's up to me to decide what I do next, and that by screwing things up I'll be terminated, whether through Anti-Thesis 'Back-up' or Aono himself. In that scenario, I'd prefer the 'Back-up', seeing that as to what he did to Midou really rubs me the wrong way."

"Great. Now that that's taken care of, there's just one more thing I have to do. Hokuto's orders, you see? Anyhow, good luck with your… endeavour. Try not to get yourself killed in one blow, will you?"

For a short while, there was not a sound to be heard from either of the two, until a tired sigh broke the silence.

"Well, I best get started with tracking him down. So help me, Kami, I really don't want to die…" She muttered.

Little did she know that she was going to regret those words.

* * *

Barely an hour later was the woman that commonly went by the name of Yakumaru Mako looking at the front of the eerie cavern, well, in actuality it was more like a rock shelter. She could hear the echoing growls coming from the inside loud and clear, and instantly slipped in a fighting stance, waiting for the inevitable, her senses immediately on full alert.

Her hyperawareness was the only thing that allowed her to move out of the way when Aono Tsukune, eyes blazing with madness and rage, almost ploughed into her. Snarling when he realized he missed, he pressed the attack.

Taking her chances with his prior miss, Mako fell back on the ability she was familiar with, successfully injecting some of the controlling fluid directly into Tsukune's bloodstream. She sighed in relief when she felt his body go rigid as a board. But what happened next took her completely by surprise.

Tsukune lashed out at her, and while it was not with the speed he possessed as a ghoul, he managed to land a solid blow on her. It didn't quite have enough power behind it to skewer Mako on his arm; instead she was tossed a few metres backwards, much like a ragdoll. Before she had a chance to land on the ground, she was already in the clutches of a vice-like grip just below her jaw line.

A deep, sultry and rich male voice spoke up, and she barely registered the fact that it came from the young man in front of her, in whose mercy she was in. Taken aback by the sudden change in her opponent's behaviour, she was unable to form a comprehensive reply to his questions. Until he shook her violently, banishing her befuddlement.

"Before I begin to lose my patience with you, you better answer my questions. Who are you, why are you here, and why am _I_ here? And where the hell is Moka-san?"

The cold and merciless glint in his eyes told her enough about the treatment he would put her through if she refused or proved unable to answer his enquiry. With a resigned sigh, she prepared to relay everything she knew to him. Now that he was capable of sentient thought once more, wholly contributed by her stupid decision to inject him with her fluids, she held no illusions as to the fact she had made her life just a whole lot more complicated.

She found out just how true that statement was when he ripped away her clothing and clamped his mouth down on her shoulder, piercing her skin with his fangs, drawing loud moans of both pain and pleasure from her. Just freaking great. She was getting turned on by this guy's feeding habits, and she couldn't even resist. That the meek and wallflower-like Aono Tsukune could be so… bestial and domineering was incomprehensible to her. It was only until he spoke again that she was slapped out of her deep thinking.

"Thank you for your generous donation. I think I will be so gracious a host to keep you around as a little souvenir. A token of victory, if you will… Would you like to be securely chained to a wall or do you prefer the collar and leash?" As he spoke, his eyes seemed to examine her, fully seeing through her, laying her soul, her existence, completely bare. He whistled appreciatively when she shivered under his scrutinizing gaze. Or so it appeared. Inwardly, Tsukune was desperately trying to keep his cool, and only marginally succeeding.

She figured that Aono was somehow being completely serious about keeping her as nothing more than a personal plaything, despite the amused smirk he had on his face. "Oh, woe is me…" she muttered, before she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

If she had stayed conscious, perhaps she would have noticed the brief flicker of confusion on Tsukune's face as he realized she was no longer awake.

* * *

A/N:

W00T! Update. I bet you guys didn't expect me to come up with this solution to his 'problem child', didn't you?

I would have kept Tsukune as a feral cannibal just a little while longer, but that didn't quite work out all that great.

Details as to how her 'control' failed... well, try to have an enraged grizzlybear or a similarly sized animal that's trying to tear you to pieces tranquillized. Doesn't really work wonders, now does it? There's your answer.

Tsukune is NOT a Vampire! Nor has he successfully retrieved his sanity. It's just a temporary 'fluke' sort of thing.


End file.
